weltenbibliothekfandomcom-20200215-history
Formula Uno Grande Finale 1801
Das Formula Uno Grande ist das wichtigste Wagenrennen der Nordhalbkugel und findet alljährlich in Torre Oscura, Etrurien statt. Nachfolgend die Übertragung des Finales vom 22. August 1801 aus dem Circus Maximus. right Einen grossprächtigen Tag, liebe Sportsfreunde vor Ort, zu Hause an den Rundfunkgeräten und wo immer Sie gerade weilen! Wir berichten heute live aus dem rammelvollen Circus Maximus, der grössten und berühmtesten Rennarena Etruriens! Der Schuppen ist wirklich bis zum letzten Stehplatz ausverkauft und es herrscht eine Stimmung sag ich ihnen, ein kochender Vulkan ist ein Eiswasserbad dagegen! WOW! Sieben Finalisten haben sich für das Rennen aller Rennen qualifiziert, es folgt die Aufstellung: 1. Kolja McNamara, Amerikanien. (Titelverteidiger) 2. Cuetlachtli Huemac, Aztekenreich. 3. Raff Stritzy, Dunkeldeutschland. 4. Udo "Flitzebogen" Sauser, Rammstein. 5. Kurt Strotzkopf, Preussen. 6. Selia Menticor, Isle of Nelas. 7. Pierre Frometon, Alpinien. Ja, meine lieben Sportsfreunde, da ist ein interessanter Haufen zusammengekommen! Die grösste Überraschung war sicher die Qualifizierung des Rammsteiners Sauser, der als ester Vertreter seines Landes überhaupt je an einen Pferdewagenrennen teilgenommen hat und es gleich ins Finale schaffte. In Rammstein steht man ja eigentlich auf eine andere Art von PS. Ein Überraschungseinsteiger, ein Senkrechtstarter also, aber das, meine Damen und Herren, macht diesen Sport ja so aufregend. Keine Überraschung ist natürlich die Teilnahme von Kolja McNamara, dem amtierenden Weltmeister. Der Amerikanenser hat auch heuer wieder seine Verfolger ordentlich Staub fessen lassen und ist fest entschlossen, auch hier und heute die Konkurrenz auf der Rennstrecke stehen zu lassen. Schaun wer mal. Sein Fuchsgespann ist jedenfalls schon aufgedreht wie eine Dampflock auf Extasy. A propos Dampf: Steamien wollte ja mit einem Gespann aus Dampfrössern mitmachen. Das wurde aber von der WHCRA (World Horse-Cart Race Association) abgelehnt. Fehlen wird dem einheimischen Publikum gewiss der etruskische Fahrer Marcus Caputtus. Die Affäre um ihn hat die Rennsaison ja leider ziemlich überschattet. Sie erinnern sich: In einem Qualifikationsrennen schmierte er seinen Pferden absichtlich Schmierseife unter die Hufe um einen Unfall zu provozieren, der dann ja auch eintrat. Das, damit sein Team-Kollege Ratze Mies gewinnt. Beide Fahrer wurden gesperrt und der etruskische Rennverband muss eine hohe Strafe zahlen. Schade. Solche Skandale schaden dem Sport erheblich. So, aber nun sehe ich gerade wie die Gespanne einfahren. Das Publikum applaudiert. der Dunkeldeutsche Fanblock macht eine Loaola-Welle, die allerdings aufgrund des bereits fortgeschrittenen Alkoholkonsums der Fans eher wie eine pulsierende Eiterbeule wirkt. framed|right|Kolja McNamara für Amerikanien Die Wagen begeben sich auf ihre Positionen. Nana! Was ist das für ein Gefluche auf den Lippen von Menticor? Hat er jetzt gerade seinem preussischen Konkurrenten den Stinkefinger gezeigt?! Das nenne ich wenig sportlich. Aber nun ja, nicht mit Gesten gewinnt man dieses Rennen, sondern mit Tempo und Können. Der Zeremonienmeister lässt die Fanfaren blasen - das Publikum erhebt sich. Es erklingt die etruskische Nationalhymne. Peinliche Szene auf der Ehrenloge, wo die Staatsoberhäupter dem Spektakel beiwohnen. Geoge Bush ist als einziger sitzen geblieben. Warum der hier weilt, obwohl kein Dixiländischer Fahrer teil nimmt, bleibt sein Geheimnis. Vermutlich hat er einfach das falsche Schiff bestiegen. Ah! jetzt hat JFK ihm klar gemacht, dass er sich erheben soll...Ja, nu kann er sich aber wieder setzen, die Hymne ist vorbei. Der Startschuss ist gefallen! Meine Damen und Herren, was für ein Start! Die Wagen sind mit gefühlten Mach15 losgebrettert und donnern jetzt über die Piste, Du meine Schnute! McNamara hat die Führung übernommen, dich gefolgt von Raff Stritzky, der wie ein Irrer auf sein Gespann einprügelt, ououou! da wird der Tierschutz aber wieder was zu meckern haben! Jetzt greift Huemac an, überholt erst Frometon und dann Strotzkopf...Strotzkopf rückt nach, er will sich nicht überholen lassen, knallt mit der Peitsche in Richtung Huemac, der sich aber geschickt duckt! Na was ist das jetzt? Strotzkopf wirft irgendwas auf Huemacs Gespann - ich glaube das ist ein mit Wasser gefüllter Ballon, das Gespann scheut, Huemac hat Mühe, die Pferde unter Kontrolle zu halten, sein Wagen fährt wilde Schlangenlinien! Strotzkopf donnert nach vorn, überholt Huemac und nähert sich nun Stritzky, der seinerseits versucht, McNamara einzuholen. Im Hinteren Bereich des Feldes befinden sich Frometon und Sauser. Also nach der Leistung in den Vorrennen hätte ich von Sauser etwas mehr erwartet...Immerhin, seine Fans unterstützen ihn nach Kräften mit "Udo, mach mir den Budo" und "Sauser ist der Brauser" Sprechchören. Selia Menticor, der irgendwo im Mittelfeld lag, greift nun an! Er lässt die Peitsche knallen und sein Wagen rast nach vorne wie ein Korken aus einer Champagnerflasche nach zehn Stunden schütteln! Er überholt Huemac und tastet sich nun an Strotzkopf heran. Die beiden Intim-Rivalen beäugen sich mit feindseligen Augen. Strotzkopf knallt mit der Peitsche auf Menticor ein - Au! das muss weh getan haben! Menticor schlägt zurück und haut Strotzkopf gekonnt die Pickelhaube von der Birne - diese fliegt auf die Piste. Jetzt prügeln beide Fahrer wie wild auf einander ein. Buh-Rufe klingen aus den Zuschauer-Reihen. Nachvollziehbar, das ist ja wirklich nicht mehr schön hier! Der preussische Fanblock fordert den Galgen für Menticor, Die Nelasier indes brüllen "Lasst Strotzkopf von zehn kräftigen Hengsten zu Tode trampeln!" Du meine Güte, jetzt kommt es zu den ersten Prügeleinen auf den Rängen. left Strotzkopf lässt wieder die Peitsche in Richtung Huemac tanzen, aber da! Das Peitschenende verfängt sich in den Speichen von Huemacs Rädern! Huemac hat die Situaton blitzschnell erkannt, er wendet sein Gespann scharf nach rechts, Strotzkopf sollte die Peitsche loslassen, tut er aber nicht, er...AAAH! der Mann wird aus seinem Wagen gerissen und knallt in den Sand der Piste! Jetzt wird er mitgeschleift! Menschmenschmensch! Der soll verdammt noch mal das Peitschenende loslassen...Na endlich! Strotzkopf kann sich in letzter Sekunde wegrollen, ehe er von dem heranrasenden Udo Sauser überfahren wird! Tja, liebe Zuschauerinnnen und Zuschauer! Für Preussen ist der Wettkampf gelaufen. Durchaus überraschend, hatten doch viele auf eine hohe Platzierung Strotzkopfs gewettet. Aber der Wettkampf geht weiter, liebe Freunde des Rennsports! An der Spitze weiterhin Kolja McNamara, der seine Position erfolgreich gegen jede Attacke verteidigt. Dicht hinter ihm liegt Raff Stritzky, der es einfach nicht schafft, den Amerikanier einzuholen. Dahinter folgen Huemac, dann Menticor, Sauser und Frometon, das Schlusslicht. Auf den Rängen randaliert der preussische Fanblock. Bierflaschen und Stühle werden auf die Rennpiste geworfen. Die Fahrer weichen dem grösseren Schrott geschickt aus und überrollen den kleineren Mist, wie Jacken, Pappbecher und Hüte einfach. Menticor greift nun Raff Stritzky an! Was soll das denn werden? Er manövriert sich immer dichter an den Wagen des Dunkeldeutschen heran. Stritzky versucht, den Nelasier mit der Peitsche auf Distanz zu halten, aber vergeblich. Menticor packt Stritzky am Ärmel, zerrt ihn von der Lenkstange weg und - verpasst ihm eine Rechte! Hey Leute! Das ist Rennfahren, nicht Boxen hier! Aber der Pistenrichter winkt ab. Absolut erlaubt die Aktion! das Reglement für etruskische Wagenrennen stammt aus dem dritten Jahrhundert und wurde NIE überarbeitet. Manchmal wird einem das auf recht drastische Art und Weise bewusst gemacht. Ein harter Sport eben! Stritzky hat zwischenzeitlich zwei mal zurückgeschlagen. Beide Schädel halten offenbar ordentlich was aus. Aber was wird das jetzt? Stritzky klettert auf die Lenkstange und springt auf eines seiner - nein auf eines von Menticors Pferden! Das gibts doch nicht!!! Was hat der denn vor? Menticor versucht wie ein Irrer den Dunkeldeutschen mit der Peitsche von dem Tier runterzuprügeln. Stritzky zieht ein Messer, er - oh, er durchschneidet die Zugsielen! Das Pferd löst sich aus dem Gespann. framed|right|Huemac (links) und Strotzkopf (rechts)Reitend lenkt er das Pferd weg, hin zu seinem Wagen und springt nun wieder auf selbigen auf! Eine wahre Akrobatie! Menticor lässt eine wahre Kaskade an Flüchen und Verwunschungen gegen Stritzky ab. Verständlich, mit nur noch 3 PS wird er es schwer haben! Meine Damen und Herren, mittlerweile läuft die vierte und letzte Runde! Jetzt wird es spannend oder sagen wir besser, *noch* spannender. Immer noch in Führung liegt derzeit McNamara. Auf der Ehrenbühne verfolgt Präsident Kennedy mit seinem Fernglas und einem süffisanten Lächeln auf den Lippen wie der Titelverteidiger an der Spitze des Feldes scheinbar unaufhaltsam dem Sieg entgegenprescht. Dicht hinter ihm versucht Huemac, das Letzte aus seinem Gespann herauszuholen. Fast gleichauf mit Huemac: Stritzky! Auch Menticor ist noch im Rennen. Erstaunlich, mit nur noch drei Pferden. Aber was ist das? Im hinteren Feld tut sich was! Sauser prescht plötzlich nach vorn, ja gibts den sowas? Sein Gespann legt einen Galopp hin, die Pferde liegen fast wagerecht auf der Piste, so sehr strecken sie ihre Leiber! Sauser rast an Frometon vorbei, an Menticor und greift nun Stritzky an! Er rückt dicht an den Wagen des Dunkeldeutschen auf, dessen Pferde werden unruhig, sie machen Bocksprünge zur Seite... das könnte an dem eigentümmlichen Knattern liegen, das aus Sausers Gespann hervorzugehen scheint, keine Ahnung was das ist, furzen dessen Pferde? Stritzky lässt die Peitsche in Richtung Sauser knallen, doch der duckt sich. Jetzt werden Stritzkys Pferde komplett wild, sie brechen nach links aus und AU!!!! Waauuuh, meine Verehrten Sportsfreunde an den Rundfunkgeräten! Seien Sie froh, dass Sie das nicht sehen mussten, das war nun wahrlich kein schönes Bild! Stritzkys Wagen ist voll mit dem Wagen von Menticor kollidiert, welcher den Dunkeldeutschen gerade von links überholen wollte! Das hat gekracht! Menticor wurde fast drei Meter weit geschleudert und Stritzky hat sich auf der Piste zehn mal überschlagen. Beide Wagen sind Kleinholz. Die Pferde rasen alleine weiter und schleifen noch Teile der Sprengwaage und der Deichsel mit sich. Unbeirrt nähert sich Sauser nun Huemac, überholt diesen wie im Flug! Unglaublich meine Damen und Herren! Sausers Pferde rasen, als wäre eine Bande von Rachegeistern und Furien hinter ihnen her, fast meint man, dass der Wagen schneller als die Tiere fährt und Letztere vor ihm fliehen müssten...Nun nähert er sich McNamara! Das erste mal dass der Amerikanenser in diesem Rennen einen Verfolger so dicht an den Fersen hat! DAS wäre DIE Sensation, liebe Rennsportfreunde, wenn Rammstein Amerikanien im Pferdesport besiegt! McNamara ist wild entschlossen, es nicht so weit kommen zu lasen. Er treibt seine Füchse an. Ein irres Tempo das da auf der Piste herrscht. Der amerikanensische Fanblock tobt und feuert seinen Helden an. Aber auch die Rammsteiner auf den Rängen werden wieder aktiv. Oh je, was ist das denn? Da rennt doch...Aber doch nicht jetzt verdammt!!! Liebe Sportsfreunde, Sie werden es kaum glauben, aber da rast doch tatsächlich ein nackter Mann auf die Piste - ein offenbar völlig lebensmüder Flitzer! Er rennt direkt vor McNamaras Wagen, McNamara reisst an den Zügeln, lenkt den Wagen scharf nach rechts, er kann...oh Götter, nicht doch, nein... DOCH! Er kann dem Flitzer noch ausweichen, rettet dem Volldeppen somit das Leben. Aber das starke Bremsen und der gewaltige Rechtschlenker kosten ihn wertvolle Sekunden, Sauser profitiert eiskalt und überholt McNamara. Dahinter folgt Huemac. McNamara versucht sein Gespann wieder unter Kontrolle zu bringen, ehe er auch noch von Frometon überholt wird...Ja, weiter gehts. Nun liegt Sauser an der Spitze, allerdings dicht gefolgt von Huemac, der wieder angreift. Die Zielgerade, meine Damen und Herren, Sauser liegt in Führung, aber Huemac holt auf, auch McNamara verkürzt seine Distanz zu Huemac wieder, noch 100 Meter, 50...20...ZIEL! Die Sensation ist perfekt, meine lieben Rennsportfreunde! Der Sieger des diesjährigen Formula Uno Grande heisst Udo Sauser und kommt aus dem Motorverrückten Rammstein! Zweiter wird der Azteke Cuetlachtli Huemac und erst an Dritter stelle kommt der letztjährige Sieger, der Amerikanier Kolja McNamara. Vierter und letzter wird der Alpinier Frometon. Der etruksische kaiser Aula Apatrui ist von der Eherentribune herabgestiegen um dem Sieger den Kranz und den Pokal zu überreichen. Was für ein Tag und was für eine Sensation. ...Also der Kaiser ist nun unten und...aber irgendwas scheint da nicht zu stimmen. Kaiser Apatrui gestikuliert, zeigt mit dem Finger auf Sausers Wagen. Ich frage mal bei der Regie nach.... Meine Damen und Herren, so wie es aussieht hat die Foumula Uno einen neuen, fetten Skandal! Der Kaiser selbst hat, als er Sauser den Pokal überreichen wollte, einen eigenartigen Gestank festgestellt, welcher aus dem Wagen des Rammsteiner zu kommen schien. Auf Drängen Apatruis wurde das Gefährt nun aufgeschraubt und siehe da, es ist ein Motor zum Vorschein gekommen! Ein MOTOR!! Das erklärt nicht nur das Stinken, sondern auch das Knattern und natürlich, dass der Wagen zuweilen fast schneller fuhr als die ihn ziehenden Pferde! Was für eine Schande, was für ein Betrug! Ein Konzert an Buh-Rufen dröhnt durch die Arena, das Publikum ist empört. Hundertschaften von Ordnungshütern versuchen Ausschreitungen zu verhindern, beziehungsweise zu beenden. Sauser ist damit natürlich disqualifiziert und die Platzierung ändert sich, ja ich kriege gerade die neue Rangfolge rein, also die lautet dann so: # Cuetlachtli Huemac # Kolja McNamara # Pierre Frometon Kaiser Aula Apatrui überreicht nun dem überglücklichen Huemac Kranz und Pokal. Der aztekische Fanblock jubelt, aber auch die anderen Zuschauer klatschen, McNamara und Frometon gratulieren dem Sieger. DAS ist wahrer Sportsgeist, meine Feunde! Nach all den Hässlichkeiten tun solche Szenen mal wieder richtig gut! Ein spannendes, überraschendes Finale im Wagenrennsport geht zu Ende. Es verabschiedet sich: Euer Iggy Guttapercha. Kategorie:Sport Kategorie:Live Sportberichterstattung Kategorie:Etrurien Kategorie:Aztekenreich